


Nostalgia's Castle

by KairaKara101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Castles, Future, Gen, Past, Past Lives, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: The Castle breathes and becomes once more a magnificent symbol but for all different reasons.





	Nostalgia's Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and recently found it on my hard drive and thought I'd share it instead of letting it gather dust. Enjoy!

It was a building of high stones and over-reaching arches that captured the attention of a passerby. Glancing up at the grey cold stone that formed a pointed spire, while at the base branching out to create the outer courtyard encircling the mighty keep, standing high above. There was an old charm to the place as it gave off a sense of stalwart guardianship. What is truly exciting is the ever labyrinth corridors and hidden passageways. These days with the castle restored to its rightful state; the life is breathed back into the castle walls allowing for whispers to echo. The whispers of the past, present, and the future to intermingle and weave their stories. The castle seems to breathe excitedly as the broken windows are replaced and the drapes are fixed into place. The rooms were adorned with elegantly sowed tapestries and bedding. Weaving through the large corridors down towards the main hall where guests of all classes came to greet their sovereign in days past. The throne room was spacious with the gentle natural light slipping through. At the center of the room sat three chairs of different sizes. The largest ornate wooden chair with its careful woodwork craving sat in the middle on dais fit for a king. The two other chairs were similarly decorated and sandwiched the throne.

Here sat Kings of years past and Kings of years to come. Here knights stood attentive to their sovereign ruler, while servants lingered to the edges of the room. Phantoms of dignitaries came and went through the huge wooden double doors. Yet the throne stood silently as the light from the windows shined from above. You could hear the ghostly footsteps rushing and sounding through the halls as if the castle hasn't been abandoned for years. The whispers and gossip from the passing servants to the orders from the knights to the knights-in-training. The laughter that rings through the halls allows for a semblance of warmth to seep into the cold stone walls. It was strange, the castle long abandoned seemed to be alive with magic in every sense of the word. The castle with its high banners blowing in the wind with sounds of rhythmic clicks of swords and maces. Now candles were replaced with bulbs and their hidden switches. You could hear the generator powered on from the dungeons. Voices of excited children walking through the halls with their mobile devices. The flashes and clicks of phones and cameras. Stories weaved at what could have been or had been.

The building may have been left behind to time, though time had not yet given up on the castle that stood silently and proudly on the hill over watching the village below.


End file.
